


Bottoms Up

by Fluidfyre



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drinking Games, Fantasy, Humor, The Chantry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluidfyre/pseuds/Fluidfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one-shot inspired by the prompt/pairing Sebastian/Alistair - drinking contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: You may not know, but someone out there decided to make a Dragon Age pairing & prompt generator (can't include links in stories, but maybe you can find it if you look hah), and I must say - it's delightful! This was the first thing it offered up to me, and I ran with it - Sebastian/Alistair, drinking contest**

"You know, I don' think I like the look your crotch is giving me," Alistair said as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He raised his brow, peering at the rogue beside him.

"I beg your pardon?" Sebastian replied, moving his flagon of whiskey out of the way.

"That face thing there," Alistair said and he lowered his voice – though it still wasn't very quiet. "It doesn't look happy."

"And I just think you're trying to get out of drinking," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Rrright then," Alistair took a deep breath, swallowing his stomach contents as he took the paint-thinner up again. He took a deep drink and his expression contorted, before he coughed. "Prolly shouldn't be doing this anyway. Whach do you think the grand cleric will say?"

"Can't say I care much," Sebastian chuckled, and took a drink of his own.

Alistair tried to mimic the relaxed posture with which Sebastian sat, unable to quite get comfortable in his leather armour. "Yeah. Don't care much, that's perfect."

Sebastian grinned and propped his heel up on his knee as he laughed, "Ask then, it's your turn."

"Have you even been drinking?" Alistair replied, struggling to open his eyes again as he sat up.

"Yes, you've seen it." Sebastian laughed more quietly. "Have you ever lain with a girl?"

"What? No!" Alistair said, waving his hand. "No, no I mean, that wasn't my question."

"It was a question though," Sebastian drawled and his eyes sparkled. "Have you?"

Alistair gaped a bit before shutting his mouth and staring down into the hallway of the abbey. He couldn't find his voice as a flush rose on his cheeks – darkening the one from the drink – and he began to wonder how he was ever going to rise for meditations in the morning. Finally, he blurted, "No."

"Then drink," Sebastian said, bobbing his own glass on his knee as he watched the other boy take another gulp of whiskey.

"Thanks a lot," Alistair replied, swallowing a bit of a burp and leaning against the wall. "Such a dear friend."

"They're sending me back to the Free Marches tomorrow," Sebastian said, looking down at his glass.

"What?" Alistair gave his head a slight shake.

"My training here is complete," he added. "My duty to the Maker calls me home. I'll be taking my vows at the chantry in Kirkwall."

"Huh," Alistair said, and they sat in quiet for a bit. The lantern began to flicker low when he said, "So you're going to take them then?"

"Yes," Sebastian said, though he took a drink anyway. He licked his lips and asked, "What, you are too?"

"Not much choice, I guess," Alistair mumbled, letting his heavy head fall back against the wall. He looked up into the dark. "More templar training for me, yay."

"You'll do the title proud," Sebastian said with a chuckle. "Ser Alistair."

" Maker, don't remind me," Alistair groaned before sucking a deep breath. "Well you'll be missed. Not going to be much fun with you here. Who'll be in the unwanted princes club with me?"

Sebastian laughed and said, "Not sure."

Alistair hiccupped and wiped over his mouth before saying, "Well. I don' think I can walk. Best just sleep here. What's the worst they could do?"


End file.
